Legends in Calamity
by Love Actions
Summary: A remake of Ashes in May. Ash and friends meet up after a few year, sadly the would is thrown into chaos. the legendaries had gone lunatic. As and Aura Guardian in is up to Ash to help save the world, and part of that job is to keep the girl of legend safe until she can pacify the Pokemon world. Is May brave enough, is she strong enough?


The legends in Calamity Ch. 1

 **Hello, there it's me, again. I just wanted to say that this is a remake of** _ **Ashes in May**_ **and that I tried to correct my errors and tried to get the story a tad bit more under control, so that it wasn't just a big jumble of randomness, though fun, I want this story to be amazing but still understandable. Hope you like it and please review if you like it. I would like some feedback because sometimes I feel like I could do better you know… Anyhow, thank you!**

Cyllage city a wonderful city filled with sports from biking, soccer, and surfing. Of all the wonderful activities, the city had to offer it was famously known for their very own Pokémon Gym and their proud gym leader. Trainers all kind come in the hopes of earning a Cliff badge from the Cyllage city gym. There was one trainer who was currently visiting the city after 5 years. He had his reason for visiting but had decided to enjoy his time there.

"Well, Pikachu since we just finished our last mission I think we should relax for a bit before the call us back. What do you say?" the young man asked his faithful companion. "Pika!" replied the yellow mouse agreeing happily. "Beach time!" Ash announced happily. Suddenly, clothes and shoes are seen thrown in the air and as they land you see a teen boy in swim trunks with his Pikachu running towards the waters of Ambrette Bay. (I named this because in the real world make there is a bay there so, yeah) Splashes of water burst into the air as the two jumped into the cool waters. "Ah, this is nice Pikachu. We finally get a break from all the hard work we've been doing…" Ash said as he floated on his back with Pikachu doing the same. "Piiiikachuuu," continues Pikachu cueing happily.

Suddenly, Ash was up straight with a grin on his face, "Hey, Pikachu lets swim out to the reef! I bet we'll see all kinds of Pokémon!" Quickly, looking up at the sun he determined that it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "We, have about 4 hours before we have to go for dinner. Now let's go!" he said before diving into the water. "Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as it dove down as well. Pikachu quickly swam down following his trainer towards the reef. A smile appeared on the small mouse as he saw the enormous amounts of Pokemon. "Horsea!" "Dra" echoed the voice of a group of wild Horsea and Seadra. The group swam down near the coral. Corsola and Binacle happily eating seaweed while staying a safe distance away from the Mareanie.

Pikachu turned to his trainer who was waving for him to come closer. When he came closer Pikachu turned his sight to where his trainer was pointing to see a group of migrating Mantine and Mantyke being surrounded by hungry Sharpedo. The Sharpedo had the Mantine and Mantyke grouped together near the seafloor surrounded but coral. Essentially trapping them to be pick off for dinner. 'Pikachu, you know what to do,' Pikachu heard a male voice in his mind. Giving Ash quick nod the small mouse swam until he was above the Pokémon with small electric discharges emanating from his cheek pouches. The electricity was not enough to harm the Mantine and Mantyke but did catch their attention including the five Sharpedo. Without hesitation, the Sharks shot towards Pikachu as it charged up an electrical attack.

"Piiikaaaa! Cheeee!" yelled the yellow Pokémon releasing a powerful thunderbolt. Just as the lighting released blue energy took hold of the electricity effectively splitting the attack in five beams. The blue light guided the attack hitting the five predators. Light shone brightly causing nearby Pokémon to look away and the Mantine to shield the Mantyke with their bodies. Even so, the attack would not harm them only their predators. As the light faded the sight of five injured Sharpedo rapidly swim way was seen. Once the light fully faded away trainer and Pokémon were shown with smiles on their faces. The blue had vanished from the teen's eyes.

Suddenly, their eyes widened as the last of their preserved supply of oxygen escaped from their mouths. The duo instantly began to trudge/swim to the surface up above. The Pokémon quickly took notice as rushed to help their saviors. "Maaann!" 'Mannn!" was heard in both a high pitch and low pitch. The kite Pokémon swam up proceeding to carry the human and his partner to the surface on their backs.

The moment the mammals broke through the surface of the water they gasped for air. Relishing the fact that fresh air flowed into their desperate lungs. Ash used his hand to wipe some of the water from his face, before focusing on the water types in before him. "Maaaan!" the water types exclaimed happily gathering around and nuzzling Pikachu and Ash. "Haha!" laughed the boy while his partner quickly made friends with the Pokémon.

During the next few hours, Ash and Pikachu made friends with a lot of the local water type Pokémon that resided in Ambrette bay. Ash and Pikachu enjoyed their time as the kite Pokémon had offered to have the two surf the waves on their back. The reason being was that the Mantine and Mantyke loved to ride the waves and leap into the air like…well kites! The fun and laughter increase when other tourists and local residents joined in the fun. Walking on to the beach Ash shook the water out of his hair and stretching feeling relaxed. His gaze moved back towards the bay to see adults, teens, children and Pokémon smiling, laughing, and enjoying their time together. "Hey, Pikachu we should head back now! Let's go get some grub!" Ash called out to his started. Pikachu who was currently making a sand castle with an adorable little girl. "Pikapi?" Pikachu said looking at his trainer before making his way to Ash. He got half way before stopping. Pikachu turned around to see a saddened child, so he ran back and gave the little girl a hug before saying his goodbyes.

After the hug goodbye, Pikachu ran back to Ash who had squatted down and extended his arm out. Running up the extended arm, Pikachu took his place on his trainer's shoulder. "Did you have fun? Haha," Ash asked his best friend. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. "Good. Now let's head to the Pokemon center get some dinner. I'm starving!" Ash laughed patting his toned stomach. "Pikachuuuu," Pikachu said nodding his head not at all shocked that his trainer was hungry. Seeing his Pokémon's reaction only causes Ash to laugh even more. Moving Pikachu to his head he slipped on his tank top over his wet torso, then heading back into the large beachside city. Lucky, his soaked swim short had stopped dripping a few minutes, even so, his shoes were soaked.

Ash walked in the city and as he did, he smiled as he saw, in the golden light of eve, all the people and Pokémon living in harmony together. He saw both men and Machoke carrying boxes into a familys' knew home. He saw men and women laughing with Conkeldurr and Machamp as the all take a break from the construction of new hope for people and Pokémon. Pikachu and Ash saw how Flabebe and Floette gleefully helped grow beautiful fairy flowers while a beautiful woman watered them. This is it. This is what the wonder was to be. The Rockets, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and Skull, neither could see that people and Pokémon can live happily together. There is no need to destroy or create a new word, to thieve or separate people and Pokémon. People and Pokémon naturally get along, even so, there are times when the bond is in trouble but that is why there are those who work to rectify those bonds.

There are many like the Elite Four and the Champions or the Rangers who constantly work to protect humans and Pokémon. On top of them all, it's the Aura Guardians who were placed for that reason. The Aura Guardians were given the power of Aura, the life force of the world, to keep the balance between humans and magical creatures. That in itself that is difficult but to be one of the last Guardians is even harder. To be honest, Ash knew that becoming a full-fledged Guardian would be very tasking, but also would cause him to take on an extraordinary responsibility. Thankful, he was constantly encouraged by his fellow Pokémon.

"Ahh, this is amazing Pikachu. It's nice to know that everyone is happy, don't you think?" Ash said sighing contently. "Pikachu Pikapi" Pikachu replied completely agree and feeling proud that he had also taken part in helping this happen. "Speaking of happiness, I can't wait to meet up with Serena, Clement and Bonnie tomorrow, though for now I need some grub!" announced the teen as he walked into the Pokémon center his faithful partner happily complying! After, going from mission to mission will be move than just relaxing to take a break with friends... then the image of once certain friend with sapphire eyes crossed his mind...

Sighing the proceeded to walked straight through the lobby to where nurse Joy was sitting behind the counter. Once Ash stood in front of her, he smiled as he greeted her, "Hi, Nurse Joy, how are you?!" "Good, thank you!" she replied her mood lightening with a giggle, "I am assuming you're here to pick up you Pokémon. Am I, right?" "Yep, I hope they've been able to rest and heal up. After, they've all been working so hard lately it the least I could do," Ash replied with sincerity in his voice. "Chaa" cooed Pikachu as it nuzzled his trainer's cheek. The older nurse giggled at the display of affection between trainer and Pokémon. "You know it's such a refreshing thing to see young trainers and their Pokémon to care for each other," Joy sighed happily before excusing herself to retrieve the trainers Pokémon.

"Hey, Pikachu what would you like to eat?" Ash asked his buddy as he patted his belly. "Chupi!" Pikachu exclaimed gleefully. This earned a chuckle from the trainer, "Ha, why don't you try something new other than Ketchup. Doesn't it get boring?" "Pikachu pikchuka! Pikakapi," Pikachu replied crossing his arms with a huff. (Translation: Never! Ketchup will never bore me!)

"Fine, I guess you deserve some since you've been working really hard lately, but when out "little vacation" is over you got to back on the ketchup diet," Ash said with a grinning, thus earning a huff from his little buddy. Pikachu, "How come I have to go on a diet! You eat so much more than I do! All I want, need, desire it the red sauce of heaven!" "And that's why you need to lay off the Ketchup! The last time I let you with ketchup along you got wasted on it. Don't know how it's possible but you did! And in my defense all the food I eat I keep down with exercise and I don't eat food that gets me drunk," Ash retorted defensively.

Pikachu and Ash began a small conversation when their attention was call by Nurse Joy. "Here you go. They are in perfect health. I must say that your Pokémon are very empowered. You must be a good trainer," Joy said complimenting Ash as a trainer. "Thanks, Nurse Joy, but they do all the work I just there for support. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't in the picture they'd be just a strong," Ash replied gratefully.

Not wanting to be bored Ash began to talk to his partner, but instantly realized at his was gone. "Pikachu?" he questioned while simultaneously spinning around to looking to find his starter. He then froze when heard two voice that giggled in glee from behind him. 'Pikachu? Who was the second voice? It couldn't be? Could it?' Ash thought to himself turning to see his best bud speaking to a girl. Oh, but not just any girl, the most beautiful girl, the girl he thought about most. The raven-haired teen looked in wonder at the sight a beautiful girl who had bend down to looked at the small Pokémon at her feet. The girl looked up meeting the boy's gaze with a bright smile. Immediately, Ash turned away trying to keep his blushing face. The brown-haired girl wore a loose light orange blouse and a pair of pure white mini-shorts. She also wore a white bow in her hair, a gem filled bracelet on her wrist, and white Vans on her feet. (Or what every you want to call it in the Pokémon world)

Picking up the small Pikachu, the girl walked up to the boy, "Hi, Ash." "H-Hi, May, how are you?" Ash asked regaining his composer but stuttered anyway. "Well, I'm great…" May replied avoiding Ash's eyes, "What, what about you?" Ash had noticed that May was hiding something, but from the aura coming from his friend, he knew he shouldn't question it. His face gleamed with happiness, "I'm feeling great! Pikachu and I just came back from the-" "Excuse me for interrupting, but Mr. Ketchum you Pokémon are ready," Nurse Joy spoke as she apologized to the two. "Oh, it alright Nurse Joy, thank you," Ash replied happily taking back his Pokémon. "My pleasure, please excuse me," Joy said before leaving. Turing back Ash asked, "May if it okay with you, w-why don't we head to the center's cafeteria. There we can continue catching up. Also, Pikachu and I are kind of hungry, aren't we bud?!" "Pika!" Pikachu replied lifting one arm in agreement. May grinned and shook her head, "Boys…(giggle)" With that, she led the way to the cafeteria where then got some food and sat to converse.

Sitting down at a two-person table Ash placed Pikachu on the table. There Pikachu sat to eat from Ash's plate, "Cha!" Grinning like an idiot Ash looked to his best friend, "So, what were we talking about again?" May sweatdropped at how faced Ash had forgotten what they had been talking about when food got involved. Granted she'd never admit it but it happened to her as well. Even so, she couldn't help but smile back, "Let's start with this. Why are you in Cyllage City?" "Oh, that easy we're here to take a break and have fun. Also, tomorrow I am meeting up with a few friends from my journey in Kalos here," Ash replied still grinning, know that wasn't the whole truth. Even so, it was half right.

"Wow, really? I would love you meet them! You see I suppose the main reason why Max and I are here is because I was invited here for a join performance between the head of Pokémon contests and Pokémon Showcase here in Kalos tomorrow. Though I also plan to go sightseeing with Max, but I really want to see the famous Cyllage city Summerset Boutique!" May exclaimed with a gleam in her eye, her hands in fists, "I can't wait!" Ash smiled while sweatdropping as well. The gleam of blue light. 'May seems pumped but I can tell that was only half of the truth,' Ash thought to himself quite serious. 'Also, I was hoping to find you; it was just a lucky break that I found you here,' May said mumbled to herself silently.

"Haha, cool! Maybe I could come along with you and Max on your sightseeing trip," Ash suggests with his trademarked grin. "Huh?" May said before a sparkle shined in her eye and a smile appeared on her lips, "Really? That's great!" May exclaimed happily, suddenly standing up and grabbing onto Ash's arm, "Let's go now, Max should be out back training with his Pokémon!" "Huh?!" Ash exclaimed wide-eyed with fear, he tried to reach out for the glorious food before him but was quickly pulled away, "Whaaa! Wait, no! I haven't gotten to eaaaat!" Thus, leaving a very confuse Pikachu who had looked up from is food to see his trainer being pulled way.

Once outside they met up with a thirteen-years-old boy with black hair and glasses. The boy stood facing away from the incoming teens; he stood talking to his Gallade. Max wore a moss green sleeveless open button-up with tan cargo pants with two white lace coming from each side of the pants button. He also wore black boots. Upon hearing the commotion Max turned around to see his Sister as well...Ash? "Uh, hi sis, and Ash," Max greeted them confused, "I didn't know you were here Ash how ya been?" "Hey, Max, I been good what about you? I can see you're training," Ash said grinning widely. Max grinned and pushed up his glasses, "Well I've been training hard so that one day I'll be able to beat you! In fact, I could beat you now if wanted too. Plus, that would make me stronger than all the elite four you've beat!" "You think so, huh?" Ash grinned while he held his hat over his eyes, "then let's have a Pokémon battle, so you can prove it-"

"Oh, no! You are not having a battle, you said you wanted to come to the boutique with us!" May exclaimed with fiery aura behind her, as she turned around Max fire in her eyes, "and you promise to go with me!" Both Max and Ash looked upon the fiery woman in fear that if they said know she would give them a world of pain, "Hey, Max why don't we go along with May and have our battle l-later," Ash said looking at Max sweating slightly. Max nodded rapidly agreeing, "Y-Yeah, I think it's for the best! Hehe..." "Piika?!" Pikachu called out as it ran over to his cowering trainer, then looked up at the Hoenn native teen girl and understood completely. He walked up to his trainer and partner and patted him, "Pikachupi kacha!" "Okay, let's go! I can't wait! Pretty clothes here I come!" May said brightly jumping for joy dragging both Ash and Max by their wrists across the ground. "Pikachupi chu..." Pikachu sighed before curling up on the black-haired teen's chest and taking a nap.

[After the wonderful sightseeing trip]

"May, can we please go back to the Pokemon center, I'm tired," Max whined considering that he was carrying about 20 bags of souvenirs and clothes. "We can't Max there are still so many stores I want to make it too, plus I want to buy a new swimsuit," May replied trying to reason with her brother. Hearing his sister say that finally made his legs give as he sank down to the sidewalk, with a large number of bags. "Ah, Maay please looked around you the sun set hours ago, it's late and my feet hurt! Plus, you literally just but one from the last store we were in!" Max begged his sister into reason. May looked around to see the dark sky littered with the white specks of stars and moon. The city light shining and the car driving by with light on as well. May realized Max was right, even so, she would try to convince him to continue. "Come on May, please! Just a few more stores and if you do I'll tell everyone we meet you're better a Pokémon training than for a week," May said convincingly wagging her eyebrows. Max looked up at his older sister with a smirk, "First of all, I am better than you at Pokémon training and I don't need you to say it anyways."

"U-Uh Max you might want to-" Ash tried to suggest but was cut off as Max continued. Ash tried to get Max to shut his trap as he could see the aura around May change from a blue calm color to a burning red one. Red aura could mean having a feeling of passion or in this case anger or rage. " Second, knowing you stock Ash and me up liked we were two Mudsdale, we're not at your command to follow your flimsy orders," Max said smirking as his glasses reflected the light from the street light. Though true May had bought a lot of things and the two _gentlemen_ carried her bags, Max ended up carried way more than Ash. "rrrrrh," May growled in rage her eyes narrowed. Just as she was about to _kill_ Max as stepped in facing Max with his arms out to the side, holding May back.

"Hehe, Max why don't you go back to the Pokemon center and I'll continue shopping with May. Just talk these bags with you," Ash suggests smiling awkwardly with a sweatdrop. "Piikachuuu," Pikachu whispered slyly into the boy's ear causing the Kanto native to turn a beet red. In a flash, Max was up on his feet, grabbed Ash's bags, thanked him and ran for the center. "Bye…" Ash said before turning back to May. Turning back, he found May crossed armed and pouting. ' _Cute!_ ' Ash thought with a slight tint in his cheeks. "Pikahaha!" Pikachu laughed in the distance as it ran after Max knowing Ash was so easy to tease. "May, you okay?" Ash asked nervously hoping not to die. The teen uneasiness changed from fear of death to cute girl don't know wat to say nervousness. Especially, after Pikachu had teased him by saying that they were going to practically be all alone. Of course, this was just two friends of opposite gender hanging out, right?

"Why did you let the little Buizel (Weasel) get away!" May exclaimed as she stomped over Ash poking at his chest. Ash sighed, "May why not just let it go and keep shopping like you wanted," Ash said trying to get May to change the subject. That was when he noticed it, pointed at it then suggested, "Hey, looked why don't we get some ice cream there and t-take a walk on the beach, together?" The Pokémon trainer blush realizing what he had low key asked her. He felt a bit of relief, though, thankful that the dim areas between lamppost were dark enough to hide his blush. The young Maple looking in the direction her friend has pointed to and saw a small ice cream truck, like a food truck with the Vanilux logo. The truck had light all around lighting a small area around allowing a few customers with their Pokémon to be seen. The truck being located on the boardwalk with the white sandy beach behind it.

May gave a whimpered whine childishly, debating on relinquishing her anger. To be honest, Ash thought it was kind of adorable! Finally making up her mind May replied, "Fine, but Max got lucky because you convinced me with ice cream!" Ash's face instantly brightened, reaching out and taking a hold of May's hand before lightly pulling her along to the ice cream truck. Feeling Ash's larger hand take hold of her small hand gently, though the strength of the grip still present, cause her cheek to tint a light rose dusting.

The older, heavier and hairier man in the truck saw the pair coming and greeted them promptly. "Well, hello, you two. Got the urge for our ice cream tonight, huh?" the man said grinning happily receiving a gleeful nod from them, "Then I going to assume you want the Luvdic special, right?" "?" Ash and May though not knowing what the Luvdic special was. The looked shocked and rested his elbow on the counter looking down at Ash, "Boy you tellin me you came all this way here with your girlfriend and you don't know our Luvdic special for couples!" Boiling red blood rushed to the trainers' faces, "N-No, she's not-Imean-" "N-No, he's not-Imean-" Both their stuttering while trying to come up with excuses cause the man to laugh out loud. "Don't sweat it, kids," the laugh all jolly like, "Hey, Mike bring the _sweet_ couple a Luvdic special on the house!" The blushes on the teens' faces only darken causing the man to laugh louder, "I'm sorry, I only teasin. Even so take the special is it on the house." The man handed the large ice cream cup to the pretty lady. "Thank you, sir, but sir we can't take it, I feel bad not paying you," May said truly feeling guilty for not paying for their ice cream. "Alright, if you feel that bad, let your friend here pay half price," the man suggested. May looked at Ash about to say she would pay but Ash beat her to it. "Yeah, you get a head start May, I'll finish paying and meet ya in a bit." May smiled genuinely and nodded before thanking the man once more.

Once May had gone Ash pulled out his wallet to take out the money, but was stopped. The man refuses, then leaned down, "Listen, kid, you go after her and ask her out, a nice girl like er, ain't easy to find. On top of that, she got the bod of a goddess. Don't let her slip. Now on the payment note, next time you come here you better come with her as you girlfriend, as your lady friend and we'll consider the ice cream paid. Now the Luvdic special is not cheap." Ash grinned happily, "Yes, sir!" With that Ash took off to catch up to May already planning for the next day.

Down on the lonely beach, May walked slowly, the small nightly waves hitting the beach as the cool water washed over her now bare feet, as her shoes were in one of her bags. She looked up at the sky, the moon pure while up above. Her the breeze light and warm. Her heart was unease and heavy, 'I should tell Ash. He'll understand me…oh, I hope so…'

"May!" came a voice capturing her attention. Ash came in running across the sand to her best friend with a huge smile, "Hey!" "Ehem, Hey," May replied clearing her throat and acting all cheery hoping Ash hadn't noticed her depressive moment. Ironically, Ash instantly caught onto her ruse, though he would wait a little long hoping May you trust him enough to take to him about, whatever it was. For not he pretended as if he hadn't noticed. "Okay, May how about while we walk and eat we talked about our journeys. Let's catch up since we didn't when we were at the Pokemon center," Ash chuckled reminding May that she had taken him from his dinner. The brunet blushed while apologizing while Ash chuckled and told her there was not need. With that, they began their slow and pleasant walk.

[Sometime later just past midnight]

"Haha, really?" May laughed swing her leg while sitting on the edge of a larger boulder. The boulder was located with the waves could barely reach causing the front of the rock to get wet. Ash stood leaning against her boulder his right leg cross in front of his left as wet water waster over his bare feet. They had left their bags on the opposite sided of the boulder where the wave could not reach them, along with their shoes. "Yea, I smell of Ketchup for a week! Though of course, Pikachu was more than happy with all the Ketchup!" Ash laughed remembering the event. Their voices and conversation became quiet as they both looked to the water. A few Pelipper and Wingull swam on the surface of the water. May gazed up at the pure white moon and sighed feeling glum.

"Ash…" May said her voice quiet and hesitant. "Mmm?" he responded looking her. May's head fell as did her gaze to her toes. Ash saw who her smile turned into a frown. Though Ash and May had traveled separately for a few years, he could still tell when she was feeling happy, angry, or sad. He didn't need the power of aura to do that. "May, I'm here and I'll listen if you'd like to talk," Ash said sincerely lifting himself up so that he could sit next to his favorite person. "Ash, I need…to tell you something important," May began her voice quivering, "Just please promise you'll hear me out…." "May, I promise I'll hear you out. I'll listen and try to help any way I can," Ash promise with the utmost sincerity and care for her. May knew Ash would be there for her, "Ash, well I've been dating this boy…for a few years and…" Pang! The raven-haired teen felt a pang of pain in his chest hearing this from May herself, but he knows he can't stop her from meeting other guys. "May what happened…" Ash said quietly. "Well, about a week ago, he…he..." May started but broke into tears and quiet sobs.

"Hey, it's okay May you tell me. I promise whatever is weighing you down I help you carry it," said Ash comforting her and pulling her close into a warm embrace. May cried in shame and embarrassment; it was still a slight relief that she was in her _best friend's_ arms. "Ash he betrayed me with another girl after I-I told him, him, about…." May said before hesitating was she really going to say it, "It was after I told him about me being pregnant with his child…" Slowly, May looked up at Ash, who was looking away, his eyes in shadow. Horror exploded through her, shame. Shame. Ash felt his heart shatter like glass for two reasons. One was because of how that bastard hurt May and second May had already lost her innocence to _him._ Ash felt disgusted, angry, miserable, guilty, and heartbroken.

Ash slowly began to back ways from May. May began to feel the horror of losing a treasured friend; losing her most treasured friend brought rivers of tears to flow from her crystalline eyes. She tried to reach for him but scooted out of her reach. Not being able to reach the man she fell to her knee on the sand sobbing. Water quickly wash in and soaked her clothes making her feel colder than she already was. 'No…please so walk way…' May screamed in her head tears raining from her eyes, 'I lost my friend…" The boy turned from the fallen girl. The pain in his heart was horrid, he wanted to run, just run as fast and as far away as possible. Just as he was about to do that exact same thing, he paused. 'May, I promise I'll hear you out. I promise whatever is weighing you down I help you carry it,' Those words echoed in his mind. He stood facing away from her his hands in tight fists that made his arm muscles flex, even a few veins popped out. His teeth gritted tightly while deciding on what to do. 'What wrong with me. How can I walk away from May? She's counting on me, I can't let her down…I can't think of myself right now….' The boy debated in his mind.

"A-Ash…" May spoke softly barely even a whisper. The brunet didn't even have the audacity to even look up at him. Next thing she knew was she was being lifted into strong arms. Blinking her eyes open May stared up at Ash who looked back at her apologetic. "May, forgive me for almost breaking my promises to you," Ash said a tear running down his cheek. "Wait, could you even still consider me an honorable friend?" May looked up the both teary eye filled with hope. Nodding Ash replied to the girl in his arms, "May, you are my best friend. There is nothing you could do to cause me to think of you any less." Ash held his friend in his arms, close to his chest, "May will you still be able to tell me what had happened?" The girl silently nodded her head against her Ash's chest before whispering, "Ash...thanks for keeping your promise…' With that's Ash took a few steps away from the boulder and sat down just a bit out of the water's reach. Sitting cross-legged Ash held May tightly in his lap whispering sweet nothing to calm her day. Though Ash had to admit it looked like a guy comforting his girlfriend her knew that May was hurting; it didn't matter how it would look to others.

The Pokémon coordinator sniffed a few times and took a deep breath trying to steady her voice. "A few weeks ago, I began to get sick in the mornings and kept throwing up after meals. At first, I thought I must have been something I ate, but when I got to think about it, I remember the night we had spent together," May said with a look of embarrassment and shame.

I snuck out later that night to buy 4 pregnancy tests, uh, just to make sure I was actually true. All the while Ash sat quietly ignoring his own pain to focus on trying to take May's pain away. The boy gently rubbed his hand over her back, staying calm as a way to tell her it's alright, no need to rush, this will remain between us. "…The next day I planned to tell him the good news that I was pregnant. At the time I thought her would be happy about the baby, but I couldn't have been more wrong," May said as new tears slid down her cheek, Ash lifted his hand to her face carefully whipping the tears away with his thumbs. "(Sniff) A-Anyway, we went out to a fancy restaurant, then afterward watch a movie at his place. The…"

 **[Flashback]**

May was seated next to _him_ who was laid on the couch with his head on May's lap. "Honey, this movie is a bit boring don't you think?" May said not feeling too into the movie he had the picked. "Your right, we could make a better love scene," he commented before sitting up, "Why don't we make that better scene now?!" Taking advantage of May confused look, he pounced on to May. May finally understood what she had meant and blushed, but pushed him way. She needed to talk to him seriously. "May, what wrong?" the other teen questioned a tad bit frustrated with May stopping all of a sudden. "Baby, I need to tell you that I-I'm pregnant," May said flinching way hoping he would except the baby. He blinked a few times blankly before shrugging nonchalantly, "No worried." "Really?!" May exclaimed surprised but hopeful. "Yea, no worries tomorrow I'll set but an appointment for an abortion," the man said so easily as if the speaking about something that can be thrown away as if the baby wasn't of importance! "Wha?!" May exclaimed in utter shock at her boyfriend's words.

He paused looking at her then rose and eyebrow, "You can't be serious about keeping it." He then began to laugh thinking May had been only joking but stopped when he noticed the look on May's face. "You can't be serious?" he questioned. "And why not?" If we work together we can raise the baby. You're the father after all, wouldn't it be nice?" May said trying to convince her boyfriend. "May we're too young to take care of a kid. Do you really want to give up your freedom for a snot nosed brat that cries constantly?" the guy said holding her shoulder.

"This your child I'm carrying in me! Isn't this baby the proof of our love!" May pleaded. "No! May I don't want it! In fact, I hate it," he snapped he refuse to address the baby as anything but an it. Suddenly, he received a powerful slap to his right cheek. She pushed him off her and stomped to the door. "You bitch," he murmured thinking she had not heard him. She instantly pulled out her mallet, graciously given to her by Misty, to bring it down upon his head knocking him unconscious.

The whole night May have stayed up thinking. By morning she had figured she couldn't push too much blame on her boyfriend. After, he was right in saying they were still young and unprepared. So, she headed out and bought his favorite food and took it to his apartment. She planned to try and convince him to reconsider. Once there she noticed the front door to his apartment had been open. Curiously she walked in and place the food on the table next to the Roselia shaped vase. Since he wasn't in the living room or kitchen she made her way to his bedroom. His door was close and as she walked closer he heard a few grunts come from his mouth. May instantly thought that he was just pleasuring himself. The sad truth was revealed when she opened the door. There the man was stake naked his back to her with some cheap floozy. His head whipped around to see May and instantly smirked deviously.

"Oh, hey May enjoying the view, I see," he said sarcastically. May made a facial expression begging the question, "Why?" "Why? Why…because you never opened up. I'm a young man and I need someone who can satisfy me. Ha, after all, I only dated you to fuck you. I was patient for a long time, but you only opened like twice in like what 4 years. Plus, did you really think I liked your goody-two-shoes attitude! Don't you get it by now? Why do you think all your friends in Petalburg don't talk to you anymore? Why do you think that Ketchum left you behind?" he laughed sadistically.

"But all the times be spent together. I followed you to Johto and left me, friends, behind because I thought you loved me!" May exclaimed her voice cracking. "That's what I wanted you to think. Like I said I never liked you for you, but for your body" the teen said. May ran out, no longer being able to stand there, let along trusting herself to speak again. Once she had left he smirked down at the girl beneath him and resumed his _fun._

May had ended shutting herself in her room the rest of the day and cried herself to sleep. The next morning, she packed her things, current Pokeball and snuck out. She quietly rounded the house making her way towards the front to find her younger brother standing in her way arms crossed over his chest. Max wore an unamused frown. May noticed a bag at her brother's feet, then place her sight back on his face. On the younger teen's face was a grin, reaching down he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and turned on his heels. "You can catch me up on the details later, but for now we need to hurry and catch the cruise ship before it takes off without us. I hear Kalos is wonderful this time of the year," Max said holding out his arm to show May the two blue tickets. For the first time in two days, she smiled genuinely. With that she ran to catch up it the brother, "You're the best Max!"

 **[Flashback End]**

"Once we landed in Ambrette town a few days ago, I called my parents and told them about my…situation. Though their reaction was not what I had expected but was not surprise when you really think of it. But the words they used to describe me, destroyed but little of my heart remained," May said feeling regret, "I had snapped in angry and fear and yelled out some pretty awful thing as well, which is something I do not proud of."

May had only told her brother a part of this story. She had not told her brother about her being pregnant. Ash could tell that May hadn't to him every last thing either, but was alright with what she had disclosed. He wasn't going to push, but he knew that it wasn't something she should bottle up for too long. Aura made it easy to tell when someone spoke the truth, to feel and see other's emotion, and many other things. Among those was if someone was holding back something and May certainly was.

"Ash I just hope that you stay, but I can understand if you don't want to associate with me anymore," May said bowing her head, tears had stopped falling. She had run out, she must have cried way too much. She though she probably looked like a pathetic being.

"First off, please don't ever think of yourself as pathetic. Second, you know me, I would never leave a friend in their time of need, no matter what has happened. You're my best friend and I lovaaaah-uh loath anyone who would want to hurt you. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there," Ash spoke reassuring her and trying to re-boost her confidence. "Thank you, Ash!" she exclaimed him her soft and gentle voice before embracing the larger teen in a tight hug. This action made the poor teen glow a shade or red as he felt the girl nuzzle her delicate face into his strong chest.

The two stayed like that for a while neither speaking a word. The silence wasn't an awkward silence or depressing silence. No, it was more of a peaceful silence, as if the tension in the atmosphere had been washed away by the rise the gentle midnight waves. Ash glanced down at the young lady in his arms had fallen asleep, "I'll always stay at your side, you're my mayflower. I'll never let you wilt…" 'I may have once only thought of training my Pokemon. I've come to realize that there is so much more than just Pokemon, but also people. You're the person most special to me…I just hope you'll one day trust me enough to confide in me what you didn't tell me tonight…'

Slowly, he took a step down from his seat on the boulder and landed barefoot on the wet sand. With some quick and steady maneuvering Ash was able to pull out one of his pokeballs. With a instant flash a powerful fire type appeared before them. "Infernape?"

"Sorry, about calling you out so late," Ash apologized before looking down at May, "I was hoping you could help me carry our back to the Pokémon center, I can't because I'm carrying May. Promise, I'll get you something nice tomorrow." The fire started rolled its eyes at his trainers attempted at bribery. He didn't need to be bribed into helping, especially after seeing Ash with a possible mate in his arms. Infernape wasn't sure who this young lady was but it was about time that his trainer tool interest in a mate. So, who was he to say no.

 **There you have it. I hope this was to you guys liking. I really made an effort to make it sound as** **real as possible but in the next chapter, the actual Pokemon will be more present. After all, this is a** **Pokémon** **fanfiction, right? Anyways, please review. Like I said this is a remake of** _ **Ashes in May**_ **and I've worked to make sure it is as grammatically correct as I possibly could.**


End file.
